Bella Swan, Getaway Girl
by AngelaAbbot
Summary: 2nd Place in public vote for the Carlisle Uncovered Contest. Carefree student Bella is thrown into the path of stoic Officer Carlisle Cullen when he needs a helping hand. Will the American sweetheart be able to thaw the frosty Brit before his latest case catches up with him? BxC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This was my entry for the Carlisle Uncovered contest. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and voted.**

 **I have split the original story into short drabble-style chapters but the content is the same. I don't plan to expand this but I might add a chapter in the future.**

 **Huge thanks to my beta Frannie and to May T Brown who created the beautiful banner. Thank you both so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tate Modern Museum, London**

 **Tuesday 2.55pm**

 **Bella**

The chill of the air conditioner swept over the back of my neck as I shifted my weight to my left foot. I'd been standing in front of Rodin's sculpture for a few minutes and finally felt as if I'd seen something I could understand. The Tate Modern seemed to be a mismatch of genres and styles, and some of the art was too 'modern' for my taste. In fairness, it did advertise that fact right there in the name, but I was ordered to visit by my roommate, Rose. Seeing as entry to UK museums were free, it'd be exceptionally lazy on my part not to bother visiting.

I was in London on a Student Exchange visa for a year, with just over five months left. I loved it here although the weather was unpredictable as promised. We were experiencing what I hoped to be the start of summer, complete with a bit of sunshine. I even decided to wear a dress I bought just before leaving Arizona; a beautiful, emerald green sundress with wide straps and a set of pretty buttons running down the front. I had a sweater, sorry cardigan, too, I learned the hard way that the weather could quickly turn bad. quickly.

As I slowly walked towards the next exhibit, a gorgeous man, well over six feet tall entered the gallery. Not only was he drawing attention to himself by speed walking through the space, but he was the only person in the room wearing a thick coat.

Odd.

I turned back to the sculpture when I heard clipped footsteps approaching. As I moved, I felt who I thought was the same man, standing extremely close to me.

"I need your help. I need you to pretend to be my wife, and we need to leave immediately." He must have bent down to whisper as I could feel his warm breath along the back of my neck. I thought I'd become immune to the allure of a British accent, but his dropped straight to the pit of my stomach and smouldered there.

The contrast between his warm body and the air conditioner made me shiver as I processed what he had said to me. I turned my head to the side to look at his face. He had on a blue shirt with the top two buttons undone exposing his throat, his jaw was sharp and angular, like his cheekbones. His dark blonde hair was neatly parted on the side. He looked to be in his thirties, a good ten years my senior, but I stopped my perusal when my eyes meet his. They were a beautiful blue but looked wild and pleading. A movement at the entrance caught my eye and a huge guy wearing an ugly brown suit started walking through the room. I also noticed the earpiece blue eyes was wearing as his head turned away. That changed things. My instinct was telling me that he had to be a cop, and if he'd asked for assistance, it must've been pretty bad.

"The guy you're avoiding, does he look like Jabba the Hut in a brown polyester suit?" Blue eyes nodded but still looked a bit freaked.

"OK, I'll do it, I'm Bella, what am I supposed to be calling you" Knowing that he was probably not using his real name on this adventure.

"Um, Peter." I nodded and took a small step back, letting him know that the time to act had arrived.

"Darling, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." He said just loud enough for Jabba to hear. I saw him over blue eyes, or I suppose it was Peter's shoulder. Snapping my eyes back to Peter I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you'd listened to me when I told you to meet me at one in the sculpture exhibit, you wouldn't have had to run all over the building looking for me. I've been waiting here for ages. Why do you never listen to a word I say?" I turned on my heel and stomped toward the next exhibit, which led to the exit. I tried to stay in character and hope he would catch on and chase after me. It took him until I was about five steps away before I could hear him jog up behind me. He tried to wrap his arm around my waist, but I twisted out of his grip and continued my march. As we turned into the next exhibit, he bent down and hissed at me.

"What the hell was that?" I ignored him and strode out of the exit and into the afternoon sunshine. When we got a bit further from the door, I stopped.

"Look, I'm a child of divorce, you ask me to act married, this is what you get. You need him to believe we're married, do you know people who talk to each other like that who aren't married? Plus, you said we needed to leave immediately, oh look, we're outside." He looked around as though confirming that we were, indeed, outside.

I think he was slightly stunned. He suddenly frowned, turned his head and started hissing something.

"Hey, I know you're in radio contact with your office. I assume they can hear us, so you don't have to whisper." His eyes widened. I rolled mine in return.

"I spotted your earpiece when I saw Jabba over your shoulder, and I assumed you were a cop. I knew you wouldn't ask a civilian for help unless it was pretty dire. My dad's a cop back home. Also, you and Jabba were the only ones wearing coats in there, I'm assuming to hide all of the wiring and your gun." I smiled sweetly at him. I got the feeling I was really getting under his skin.

"Shut it." He hissed into his sleeve at whoever was listening to our very, one-sided conversation. This was kinda fun. His eyes started scanning the street where we had just been standing. Ahead of us, a large black SUV with tinted windows was approaching.

"Your ride is here," I said earning me another sharp look.

What, like it's a shock that the cops have a black SUV with dark windows? The car pulled up, and the side door slid open revealing three guys and a hell of a lot of computer equipment.

"Get in." Blue eyes growled at me. Well, that was pretty hot. But he'd distracted me.

"Hold up! Why do I have to go with you? I'm not involved in this." I said quickly.

"It won't take them long to review the CCTV footage and trace me into the museum and find out that I left with you. They'll think you are connected in some way and it won't take them long to find you in London. CCTV cameras are everywhere. Now get in." He prodded me forwards. Acknowledging the truth in his words and realizing I'd be a lot safer with these guys than on my own, I stepped into the van and sat down in the only available seat. Blue eyes followed, sliding the door shut and crouching on the floor and removing his coat as we sped forward.

"Hey, Bella. Thank you for the assist in there, I'm Jasper." A handsome guy a few years older than me spoke. He was surrounded by three laptops, computer equipment, and had a headset around his neck. I noticed the outline of our driver behind a tinted glass partition. I guessed it was bulletproof.

"No problem. Any chance you can drop me off somewhere unnoticed?"

"No. Now be quiet until we can figure out what the hell we're going to do with you." Blue eyes growled at me again. I wiggled slightly feeling ridiculously turned on.

"This is what happens when you get married, Jasper. He called me darling at first, but now all he does is yell." I let out a soft sigh frowning and then smirked at Jasper.

He laughed loudly as Mr. Blue Eyes started unbuttoning his shirt revealing a toned pale chest. He began pulling out cords and wires that had been taped to his skin. He then removed a small box clipped to the back of his pants. Well, blue eyes was hiding some serious abs under all of those layers. My panties were getting uncomfortably damp at the sight of his muscles extending as he moved. I watched unashamedly as he methodically removed all of the equipment then redid his buttons.

"Yes, well. Thank you for your assistance Miss -"

"Swan."

"Miss Swan. If you bear with us for a while, we'll see about getting you back home as soon as possible." He brushed me off so politely. It was the British trait that had taken the longest to get used to. They are so polite it's hard to tell when they're being rude.

"You're welcome Mr. -" I let the sentence hang.

"Cullen. Carlisle Cullen." He said it so seriously I didn't have the heart to mock him for sounding like James Bond.

It seemed like he took himself extremely seriously and I got the feeling he was embarrassed by whatever caused him to get me involved.

"Carlisle. I know what you're thinking, but I have to warn you, I've heard relationships based on intense experiences hardly ever last." I deadpanned. Carlisle kept the same tight expression, but his right eyebrow rose slightly.

Jasper laughed loudly again.

"Did you just quote Speed?" he grinned.

"See, Jasper got it. I love that movie! Keanu at his hottest. That and Point Break." I started thinking about Keanu for a moment before Carlisle cleared his throat. He was frowning at me again.

"So, what's the deal with Jabba the Hut?" I asked curiously. Jasper barked in laughter.

"We've-"

"Jasper!" Carlisle interrupted before he could say anything further. "That's classified, and we're just dropping her off as soon as you get the okay. So get on with it." His voice was controlled and didn't raise, but his words were clear. Jasper ducked back down into his laptops and started playing with the keys.

Suddenly, the car spun hard to the left in a seemingly never-ending circle. Jasper's laptops all collapsed onto him as well as about two hundred pounds of tech. I slid closer to his mountain of cables, but a strong arm looped around my waist and tugged me back into place.

Carlisle was crouched in front of me on the balls of his feet, one arm gripping the handle above the door and the other keeping me in my seat. His gaze assessed me for a second before he looked out of the back window. Even in the chaos of the moment, all my mind could concentrate on was how good he smelled. We seemed to glide for a moment before lurching to a stop, which snapped some sense back into me.

Carlisle immediately tugged me to the floor of the car and wedged me behind him as he opened the door. My knees felt the burn of the fuzzy carpet flooring, and Jasper righted his laptops, never slowing in his typing.

"Incoming." He barked concentrating on the screen, all signs of the jovial man now gone.

Reaching behind me his face stopped an inch from mine. My eyes darted between his bright eyes and his firm lips. I unconsciously leaned closer wondering what those lips would feel like. Now was not the moment, but my body must have missed the memo. He blinked and pulled his arm back with a gun in his hand. Twisting away from me he lithely jumped from the car and moved around it slowly. Jasper moved over and shut the door.

"Bulletproof." He murmured.

"What about Carlisle? He didn't even have a vest on." I cried.

"He doesn't need a vest. One of his sour looks and they'll turn to ash in mid-air. Although I hope the other guy isn't using American Eagles, I think he might have a soft spot for Yanks." He smirked.

"What's happening?" I asked choosing to ignore his comment.

"We had a tail gaining on us, so we pulled off the Main Streets into a quiet loading dock. Carlisle is doubling back to tie up any loose ends."

"You mean he's going to ..."

"Ha. No. This isn't America, or a Michael Bay film, we don't go around shooting suspects in the streets. Do you know how much paperwork you have to fill out if you discharge your weapon? No, there's an undercover car supporting us, and we've got eyes in the sky. We're hoping that we can pick the guys up with a uniformed officer for dangerous driving, so Carlisle's cover isn't blown, but he needs to look like he was going to retaliate." I opened my mouth and closed it again.

"Do you honestly believe America is full of police running around shooting people like it's the Wild West? My dad's a cop, and I think he's only ever fired his weapon in the line of duty a handful of times."

Jasper just shrugged. "Whatever you say, Annie Oakley."

I did laugh then. He was totally trying to bait me. Before I could respond, Carlisle slid open the door and climbed in shutting it behind him.

Without pausing, he gripped my hips and lifted me back into my seat then banged twice on the glass partition without saying a word. The car lurched forward, and we were off again into the traffic.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **AA (Arty Adventurer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **How do you think these two crazy kids are getting along?**

 **See you at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Police safe house, Mayfair**

 **Tuesday, 6.30pm**

"Say it!"

"Shut up."

"Say it and I will!"

"For goodness sake will the pair of you be quiet!" Jasper barked without looking up from his laptop. He had set up his mobile command centre at the sleek, glass dining table at the far end of the room. After a quick call to their boss, I had been spirited away to a trendy apartment complex in one of the most affluent areas of London. The particular apartment they had taken up residence in was smaller but no less beautiful. The rooms were tastefully decorated in white with modern fixtures and fittings. Apparently, safe-houses weren't always dirty and rundown like in the movies. Huh.

While Jasper had been working on monitoring the situation from this afternoon, Carlisle had alternated between glowering in the corner and picking at me as if I was a half-loose, band-aid hanging from his face, which had led to the quickly escalating argument.

"I will say no such thing. I would have managed without your input. If anything, you drew unnecessary attention with all of your caterwauling." Carlisle huffed.

"First, you approached me in the museum and asked for help, not the other way around. Second, I saved your ass, and a little recognition would be nice. Third, I did not caterwaul. Who even says that anyway? And finally, I want you to admit that I did exactly what you asked of me. I got you outside quickly and acted like your wife, buddy." I said as calmly as possible, jabbing my finger into his chest for emphasis on my final word. His very firm chest. My attention drifted slightly as I thought back to earlier when he took off his shirt.

"Ha! I asked for a wife, not a mouthy fishwife! Plus, I don't know if you noticed, but my choices in casting the role of my wife were pretty much limited to you or the cleaner, buddy." We were toe-to-toe, face to...well chest if I'm honest because he was pretty damn tall. I giggled internally at his proper accent saying, 'buddy.' Then I registered the rest of his words and the hot looking scowl on his face. I wanted to make him growl again like on the street; that was really sexy.

"Perhaps you should have picked the janitor, he might have been a more believable choice for you Carlisle," I said looking up at him innocently. He leaned down, close enough that I could feel his breath on my face and growled.

I think I died.

 **Carlisle**

I've never been so infuriated and turned on at the same time. When I saw her in the gallery, I knew I shouldn't have approached her. She caught my attention immediately. Masses of dark curls draped over slender shoulders, creamy, toned body all wrapped in a beautiful green dress. She looked like she should be balanced on a pedestal with the rest of the artwork.

In all honestly, I couldn't remember if I only saw her because she was the only suitable woman in the room or because she filled my head so completely.

I was undercover trying to get dirt on some small time crooks. I'd had a tip that Demetri, one of the bigger fish in their very small pond, was moving gun shipments on the side. A pretty happy coincidence for us but we needed more details. I'd followed him to a meeting at a cafe, but he'd spotted me as I was passing. My cover was supposed to be that of a low-level banker who needed extra cash. I was put in a position to be useful to them and waiting for them to take the bait. I'd had a nibble on the line a few days before and met with Demetri and his cousin Felix where they 'persuaded' me to help them. Unfortunately, when he spotted me, he got suspicious, so Jasper directed me into the museum across the road. We were hoping to make it look like a coincidence, but Demetri followed me inside.

I knew I had about fifteen seconds to pick someone to help me and explain the situation before Demetri would catch up. I strode up behind her, only stopping when my chest touched her bare shoulder. I caught a scent of vanilla, but not the overly sweet variety, more like toasted vanilla or a baked dessert. I sucked in another lungful of the delicious smell trying not to huff her too loudly.

When I spoke to her, she immediately caught me off guard, not only with her quick acceptance and intelligent question but her stunning face. Dark, almond-shaped eyes framed with long lashes, a smattering of freckles across her nose and plump pink lips. She was stunning. It felt blasphemous to give her a fake name. Before I could collect my thoughts, she was huffing in annoyance, yelling at me and walking away. I instinctively followed her before my brain even comprehended that this was an act. I reached out to touch her waist, not really sure if I was trying to stay in character or just for the simple pleasure of touching her. She still seemed cross with me until she came to a sudden stop. Those two minutes of my life had shifted something inside me, and unable to come up with anything more eloquent I yelled, "What the hell was that?"

Of course, that wasn't the best reaction I could have had under the circumstances, but it was all I had.

As if I wasn't already impressed with Bella, she then proceeded to put me firmly in my place, all while I had Jasper laughing in my ear. Needless to say, I hadn't particularly impressed her with my winning personality. Truthfully, I wasn't much of a people person. I kept to myself and was known to be a man of few words.

However, once we were in the car, it was satisfying to see her reaction to my touch, my body, and her relief when I returned unharmed. She tried to hide her reaction, but her pulse jumped whenever I touched her.

By the time we settled into the flat, I think Jasper was all too aware of my feelings for her. I'd spoken more in her presence than I had in the last week. All the more surprising was that she seemed to enjoy drawing me into arguments with her. I had heard Jasper trying to wind her up in the car, and she just laughed it off. But with me, she was an insult hurling, finger jabbing, spitfire.

And I loved it.

By the time I had leaned towards, her my chest heaving, I felt myself growl in my throat by the thought she was trying to get me so wound up. As the sound escaped me, her eyes dilated and her lips parted in a gasp. Knowing she was as riled as I was both soothed me and made me feel wild inside. I'd never had this kind of reaction to a woman. I wasn't normally very interested or passionate about them. I was content to let them approach me but I gave them nothing in the way of effort, and they soon walked away. It was apathy I suppose.

This was the complete opposite. I sought her out, I wanted her with a fierceness that scared me, a passion that drove me and I didn't plan on letting her get away.

My lips crashed to hers as I cupped her face in my hands. She felt fragile and delicate under my fingertips causing an unknown, feral part of myself to rip free. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. If I was driven by a beast, she controlled; I'd beg for anything she'd give me. Her lips parted, and her tongue reached out first, making me groan in relief. I needed her to be as desperate for me as I was for her.

Her hands drifted up my arms and wound around my neck, lightly caressing my hair. I slipped one arm down her back and lifted her off her feet, letting her legs dangle. Partially so I wouldn't have to keep bending so low and partly because I wanted to pick her up. She was so tiny I could hold her in one arm for hours.

We both pulled back to suck in a breath, but I let my lips drop tiny kisses over the soft skin of her neck. Bella's head fell back giving me more room to work.

"Carlisle" she moaned softly.

My arms tightened around her, loving the sound of my name in that breathy way.

Suddenly, something hard clipped my back, and I spun around leaving Bella tucked safely behind me. Jasper was staring at us over his equipment with a raised brow.

"Sorry Romeo, didn't think you'd want to go too much further with an audience. Although, I'm pretty sure if id streamed it online I could have earned a fortune on PornHub." He smirked. I rubbed my hand down my face before sheepishly turning back to Bella.

"I'm so sor-"

"Hey, if anyone's going to make money off Carlisle's hot ass it's going to be me." She called to Jasper and sent me a wink.

 **Bella**

I stared at the ceiling replaying that kiss over and over again. Huffing, I rolled over for the fifteenth time trying to think of anything that would help me sleep. Definitely not Carlisle.

Don't think about how his firm muscles and soft hair felt under my hands. Don't think about how he smelled; clean with a hint of leather. Don't think about his soft lips and that thing he did with his tongue.

Oh, God.

It didn't help that I was surrounded by his scent. After a quick dinner, some mindless TV while the guys worked, I went to bed. As I went to leave the living room, Carlisle had stripped off his shirt and handed it to me to sleep in. Sneaky bastard. He had to know I wouldn't get a wink of sleep in his shirt. What did he do, wash it in pheromones?

Leaning over, the digital clock read 2.55am. Frustrated, I debated getting up, finding Carlisle and demanding he finish what he started. He'd tried to keep a bit of distance after Jasper's interruption, but the fire in his eyes couldn't be hidden. And I'm pretty sure mine looked just as needy.

Before I could decide, a crash sounded from further in the apartment, and it jolted me upright. I swung my legs out of bed but wasn't sure if I should leave the room.

My breath caught in my throat when the bedroom door opened quietly, but I let it out when I recognised Carlisle's face. He put his finger to his lips and came into the room closing it silently behind him. In the dim light, I could see that he was in just a pair of dark boxer briefs and had a gun held in his right hand.

I allowed myself about a second to register how fucking hot he looked with his usually neat hair ruffled and his firm body almost completely exposed. I'd never really had cop fantasies, obviously, eww, but seeing him holding that gun, moving stealthily around half naked had me imagining some pretty dirty things.

He moved closer holding out his hand for me to take. My palm rubbed against his, and I felt safe. Even under the circumstances. He pulled me into the hallway and began guiding me towards the other bedroom.

As we reached the door, a figure appeared from the living area. Carlisle shoved me through the door and crouched low as the other guy opened fire. Nobody tells you how loud gunfire is. It's really fucking loud and distracting. I couldn't think of anything other than Carlisle. So I screamed like a banshee when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Bella! It's just me. I need you to stay here while I help Carlisle, okay?" Jasper soothed while moving me further into the room before... opening the window and climbing out onto the ledge.

Huh.

I sat on the floor for a moment in utter silence as the gunfire stopped. Then I heard the sounds of scuffling on the other side of the door. I strained to hear anything, desperate to make sure Carlisle was okay.

A huge thud rattled the wall, and I heard Carlisle cry out in pain. Unable to sit still a second longer I staggered forward on shaky legs and threw open the door. Carlisle was wrestling on the floor with a pretty big guy. However, what terrified me was the blood smeared up his side. In movies, you always see a neat cut with a little blood dripping out, but it looked nothing like that. There was so much blood smeared on his skin it was impossible to see where the wound was. Where they had been fighting, it was smudged over the walls like a creepy Jackson Pollock movie.

In a panic, I grabbed the nearest item and swung it at the big guy's head. He reared back from the blow and released Carlisle from his grip. He turned his attention to me, just in time for me to realise I was holding a laptop like a baseball bat ready to take another swing.

He growled, which was not at all sexy like Carlisle's, and lurched to his knees with his gaze fixed on me. This gave Carlisle a second to jump forward and spear him to the ground. He flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his hands high behind his back to trap him.

"Bella, get me something to tie him with." Carlisle gasped. Dropping the computer to the floor, I scanned the bedroom but couldn't see anything other than Jasper's laptop bag and coat. I suddenly thought of something and quickly kept over them and into my room. I returned thrusting the item at Carlisle. He looked from my hand to the guy and shook his head.

"Really, Bella?" He smirked slightly.

"It's all I could think of." I defended. I thought it'd work pretty well.

Carlisle reached out, took the green lacy bra from me and began winding the straps around the guy's wrists in a series of complicated knots.

Shame, I liked that one.

"I'll buy you a new one," Carlisle whispered as he finished, obviously reading my mind.

Jasper strolled towards us, and I noticed for the first time that he was still fully dressed.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled at him, adrenaline still pumping through my veins.

"I had to go around to sneak up behind the other two." He answered casually. "You okay mate?" He asked Carlisle.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot about your side! Are you all right? Jasper, call an ambulance!" I fluttered my hands over his side trying not to hurt him.

Carlisle caught my hands in his and kissed my knuckles.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure the cavalry will be here any minute to stitch me up." He smiled a big genuine smile, looking nothing like the serious man from this afternoon. "You were wonderful. Thank you for bashing this guy's head with a laptop. You're very resourceful." He smirked at the bra twisted around the guy's hands.

I leaned forward kissing his cheeks, eyelids and finally his lips. We sat on the white carpet, staring into each other's eyes.

"Is that your bra? Bella? Why is my laptop on the floor? And why the hell does it have a fuckin' dent?" We heard Jasper bitching, but neither of us looked away. Carlisle's fingers ran through my hair, and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I knew you'd look good in my shirt. I couldn't sleep thinking about you." He sighed kissing me softly. "I don't think I can let you go now, Bella. I know we just met, but I don't think I could bare being without you. Stay with me?" He asked brushing his knuckles down my cheek. I simply nodded. Unable to imagine my life without him in it. He grinned kissing me soundly. "You know, I've heard that relationships based on intense circumstance never last."

I laughed and placed my hands on his chest, rising to my knees in front of him. "Okay. We'll have to base it on sex then." I replied with a teasing wink.

"Yes, ma'am!" Carlisle growled before dragging me forward and kissing the hell out of me.

I could vaguely hear movement and conversations taking place around us, but it wasn't until Jasper shouted something about getting a hose that we broke apart to find two uniformed officers, a couple of EMTs and a few guys in suits gaping at us.

Carlisle tugged me across his lap to hide the growing problem in his boxers. Of course, this just draped me across him causing his shirt to ride up my thigh. A move that didn't seem to escape them or Carlisle.

"Turn around!" He had barked before they all spun in place. I smirked, kissing him quickly.

"I love it when you get all growly," I whispered before darting into my room to get dressed. Sans bra.

Shit.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Anyone else been kept awake by the idea of a hunky Carlisle (or sexy Bella!)?**

 **Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you!**

 **AA (Armed with Ann Summers)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Final chapter!**

 **See you at the end...**

* * *

 **One year later**

 **The Cullen house, London.**

 **Wednesday, 5.25pm**

 **Carlisle**

I'd stopped off at a florist on the way home to pick up the bouquet I'd ordered for Bella. Our one-year anniversary was definitely something to celebrate. Bella had changed my life that day in the museum. Maybe not on the outside. I was still quiet and pretty grumpy with other people, I still worked for the force, but I hadn't gone undercover since that day. No, Bella changed me in a much more fundamental way. She gave my life lightness and hope that I never knew was missing. With her I laughed and joked, I smiled more, although she did love it when I 'got all growly' as she put it.

Within days of meeting, I'd convinced her to move in with me. With only a few months left on her student visa, I didn't want to waste a moment. If I was honest with myself, I also knew it would make or break us. I was convinced we had the foundation for something amazing and I needed her to see it too. In the early days, I fretted over everything. Did she think I was too old for her? Bella was twenty-three, and I'd turned thirty-four that year. Would she want to stay in the UK or was she determined to go home? Could I move to the US? I practically gave myself a stomach ulcer worrying. As usual, Bella surprised and impressed me. She calmly and reasonably told me that I was an idiot. She'd spoken to the University about continuing her studies here and had a plan if I wanted her to stay.

If I wanted her to stay, was the woman crazy?

I unlocked the front door and stopped dead in my tracks. My gorgeous wife of two months was sat on the stairs, her hair a riot of curls and dressed only in one of my shirts. Her long toned legs were slightly parted tempting me with what was hidden between them.

I came out of my stupor long enough to slam the door behind me and throw my jacket and the flowers to the ground.

"Lovely flowers, were they for me?" She purred leaning back on her elbows.

"Later." Was all I could grit out.

"Perhaps I should put them in some water. I don't want them to wilt." She made to stand, and I caged her in my arms; my hands on the step beside her head supporting my body as I hovered over her.

"Trust me sweetheart, the only thing wilting tonight will be you," I growled low in my throat, the way that I knew got her instantly wet.

She moaned softly.

Running my lips up and down her neck I made sure no other part of me touched her. She undulated, her body trying to touch mine, her eyes scrunched closed, and her plump lips parted.

Fuckin' beautiful.

I quickly captured her lips in mine and fisted the sides of the shirt. She'd only closed one button, knowing she wouldn't be wearing it for long. As much as I enjoyed seeing her in lingerie, nothing worked me up faster than her in my shirts. I sharply pulled the two sides apart and dragged it off her quickly. I couldn't wait any longer.

"This is going to be fast Bella. I can't wait any longer." I huffed in her ear knowing I wouldn't make it up to the bedroom this first time.

I undid my trousers while sucking one of her nipples into my mouth and lashing it with my tongue. She clutched me close, grinding herself against my erection but my knuckles were in the way causing her bare, wet pussy to rub all over my hands. I groaned long and low pushing my trousers down and off then returning my hands to her.

I moved my mouth to her neglected nipple and gently bit down as two fingers pressed inside her. Smooth, warm, and so slick. My fingers played with her, circling, plunging, coaxing until her legs began to tremble against mine. I quickened my pace and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss swallowing the moans of her climax. My earlier desperation had abated slightly now I was touching her.

Without pausing, I withdrew my fingers and dropped my weight onto my hands again beside her head. My cock was like a bloody divining rod, poised at her entrance. I pushed inside her savoring the tiny aftershocks of her first orgasm of the night.

"Bella" I moaned softly against her collarbone. Unable to believe she was actually mine.

"Please, Carlisle." She whined, wiggling and trying to get enough leverage to move on me.

"I've got you." I soothed. Pulling her leg over my hip, I thrust into her firmly. I moved one hand between her shoulder blades so her back wouldn't grate on the carpet of the stairs.

Bella's free leg found purchase on the same step as her bottom, opening her up wider for me. I ground against her, dragging againstover her clit as much as possible.

"Ungh, Carlisle, yes!" She gasped. I leaned back slightly, tilting my hips so that my dick rubbed against that fuckin' magical place inside her.

"Fuck, harder. Harder." She clutched at my arms frantically. I complied pushing in firmly and slowly withdrawing only to slam back inside her tight sheath.

"Like this? Do you want it, hard baby? Do you like making me so crazy I have to fuck you on the stairs?" Her moans grew louder, and I watched in fascinated as a bead of sweat trailing along her neck. I bent down to lap it from her soft skin, needing to consume everything she had to offer.

Unable to hold off much longer I picked up the pace and pushed her other leg to the step. She was completely spread open for me in this position. I knelt on a lower step and used my now free hand to stroke her clit. The quick flicks she preferred soon left her writhing and panting. Just as her legs began to quake, I felt the telltale tingle of my impending climax.

"Come for me. Bella. Come now. I want to take you upstairs...unf...lick your pussy until you come at least three times." She let out a long moan, her body shaking. I continued, "Then after I make love to you slowly...ahh...I'm going to fuck you. Hard." I growled harshly at her sending her over the edge. Her pussy clamped down on me, her teeth bit into my shoulder, and a muffled cry broke free from her. I erratically pumped inside her three more times before I shuddered and collapsed onto my stunning wife.

I wrapped my arms around her small body ensuring her back wasn't pushed against the edge of the steps. Her legs were stiff and shaky as they moved from their position. I tilted back, so her weight shifted to my chest and gripped an arse cheek in each hand. Her wobbly legs tried to grip my sides, but I lifted her up without their help. A soft giggle escaped her mouth making me grin.

I felt myself slip from her body and slowly got to my feet. Keeping her cradled in my arms, I walked to our bedroom and draped her across the bed. I stood looking at her for a few moments. Admiring her flushed skin, pouty kiss-stung lips and the slightly glazed look in her soft eyes.

"Carlisle." She said sweetly holding her arm out for me to join her on the bed. Instead, I leant over and kissed her reverently before getting a wet flannel from the ensuite.

"What are you doing?" She asked before I'd reappeared. I came back into view holding up the cloth before gently wiping her thighs and pussy.

"Hmmm. That feels nice." She sighed dreamily as I pressed firmly on her clit with the warm fabric. The intense desire that had receded just minutes before roared back to life.

I dropped the flannel to the floor and stalked her on my hands and knees. I left little biting kisses up the inside of her legs until I got to the juncture of her thighs and took a long, firm lick. She bowed off the bed, calling my name.

"I hope you got enough rest today Mrs. Cullen. I think it's going to be a long night."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, that's all she wrote!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I love reading your reviews and try to answer all of them, so please drop me a line if you fancy a chat!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **AA (Anniversary Acrobatics!)**


End file.
